Willy the Kid
by hisluv
Summary: Spike gets turned into a two year old! Season 6 Buffy with Angel season 4. See how they deal!EDITED
1. The Kid

Willy the Kid.

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- Angel etc will cross over- just wait. Another one of my previous only- fics- enjoy

(By the way, Spike's age is worked out from season 4 episode 9 'The Initiative' where Spike says he's 126. This doesn't work either way you look at it though, one way- he's been a vampire for 126 years, so it counts it since 1880, and his human years weren't added- unfortunately, that doesn't work, as 1880 to 2000 is only 120 years. But, if you look at it as if it's his entire age, Spike would have had to be turned when he was 6, which clearly he wasn't. So, instead of making assumptions with how old he is and try to work it out (I always feel that Spike was turned when he was 24/25, but I dunno), I'll just go along with what it says in 'The Initiative'.)

* * *

Disclaimer- my god these are monotonous- like a power chant. I own nothing. I own

nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing. I own nothing…

* * *

Chapter 1- The Kid.

"I did it my- way!" Spike screamed along to the song, throwing his empty beer bottle

at the wall in imitation of the drums in the music. When the song had ended, he sunk

into the sofa and closed his eyes, remembering back to Buffy's birthday party.

He grinned as the image of Tara's face when she found them together, came into his mind. She had been pretty decent though, Willow's girl. No direct saying of anything to anyone, just mentioning of cramp.

His thoughts went back to Buffy. God she was young- just twenty-one. He was ancient compared to her- one-hundred-and-twenty-seven. (He hasn't had his birthday yet.) He'd been a vampire for most of that, having been turned when he was only four years older than Buffy was now.

Spike knew that it was wrong for them to see each other: he was a vampire; she was a slayer- it was against the rules of the game.

Deciding to see if he would meet her while out on patrol, Spike left his crypt.

After walking for an hour, Spike popped into Willy's bar and ordered a whisky, not seeing that the bartender sprinkled some powder into his drink.

Just before dawn, and several drinks later, Spike made his way back to where he lived, and collapsed on his bed.

**Later.**

Buffy shoved Spike's door open. She needed information, and fast. There was a rumour that some new demon was in town, and meant to rally forces to defeat the slayer.

"Spike?" She looked around, not seeing him. "Spike? Where are you?"

"Buffy?" Buffy jumped at the small, squeaky voice, so unlike Spike's soothing deep tones, that she wasn't sure it was actually him that had answered.

Buffy headed to where Spike's trench coat was slung onto the bed. "Spike?"

She watched, wide-eyed as the coat was flung aside, revealing Spike. But not grown-up vampire Spike; baby-human Spike. Well, a two-year-old baby.

The petite slayer melted as she studied him. He was gorgeous! Huge bright blue eyes and masses of wispy curly blond hair, which made Buffy think that his hair must have darkened, as he grew older. And his hands! Such cute pudgy things with dimples and miniature fingernails.

She opened her mouth to say something, when Spike fixed her with a glare.

"Ooh, that's sooo cute!" She grinned as he scowled even more.

"Can we just see why Spike little?" Spike said, very articulate for a two-year old.

Buffy stopped smiling and started to think seriously. Why would people have done this to Spike? What was to gain from it? Well, except for a very cute little boy and no strong vampire ally for the Slayer.

"Come on." Buffy picked him up. "We're going to my house. There's a Scooby meeting, maybe Giles or Willow can figure things out."

* * *

What did you think? Let me know. 


	2. The Gang

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2- The Gang.

Buffy pushed open the door to her house and hung up her coat. After shifting Spike on her hip, she stood and thought before she headed for the front room. What if they couldn't change Spike back? He might be stuck as a baby forever; and however much Buffy claimed to hate him, she didn't really. There were times that she almost lo- liked him. Almost. Shaking her head to clear them of these thoughts, she turned and went to greet her friends.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." Willow said, breaking from her conversation with Giles to greet her best friend. As she was turning to carry on talking, she spun around to look at Buffy once more, her mouth open.

"What- is- that!" Xander exclaimed, eyeing the toddler on her hip.

"This is Spike. A baby Spike. A two-year-old Spike." She stumbled with her words, being unnerved by everyone's stares.

"Bi'" Spike said, leaving out the 't' with his British accent which sounded really sweet with his baby voice. He struggled to get down. Buffy put him on the floor and watched as he toddled over to Dawn, who had a 'he's-so-cute!' look on her face, which was wiped out by Spike giving her a big slobbery kiss on the mouth.

"Gross!" She exclaimed, drool dripping from her chin onto her lap. "That's disgusting!" Spike grinned happily and ran off to the hallway.

"Spike?" Buffy followed him and gasped when she saw what Spike had done. He had drawn on the walls with an orange crayon that must have been around for him to find. There were lines everywhere, crisscrossing over each other as high as Spike could reach.

Anya assessed the scribblings. "Wow. He's really quite artistic." She went closer for a better look and gasped as she saw orange wax markings on her expensive new coat. "You drew on my coat!"

Xander glanced at it. "Is that a rabbit?"

"YOU DREW A RABBIT ON MY COAT!" Anya shrieked, picking Spike up and bending him over her knee.

"Hey, there are rules against that." Buffy grabbed the boy off her friend. _**My Spike** . _She thought fiercely. _**No one hits my Spike. Except for me.** _She amended.

She looked at the walls again, winced, and then turned to Spike. "Why did you do that?" She moaned.

Spike pulled out of her grasp and ran into the kitchen. When Buffy got there, she couldn't see him anywhere.

"I found him!" Xander cried, opening up the door to the washing machine. "Ouch!" He removed his hand with Spike attached by his teeth.

Buffy detached him and put him on the floor in front of the group.

"Give me the crayon, Spike." She said firmly. Solemnly, he reached down his trousers and removed the crayon, holding it out to her. Buffy scrunched up her face and accepted it.

"I need go potty." The little boy announced regally. Buffy looked wildly around at her friends.

"No way." Willow told her. "It's your job."

Buffy whimpered and allowed herself to be led to the bathroom. _**Great **._ She thought. _**At least he's potty trained and I don't have to change a nappy. That would be way too gross. **_

"Don't forget you have to clean him up afterwards." Willow said, reading her best friend's mind.

"Eewww. Why do I get this job, anyway? I save the world. I've died twice. Help me, Dawn! …" She implored. "I'm your only sister."

Dawn glanced at Spike diddling around. "No way." With that, Giles ushered them back to the living room, leaving Buffy to be dragged up the stairs.

"I wonder how they're getting on up there?" Tara said after a while of silence,

"_No! You're supposed to take my trousers off!" _Spike's voice came from upstairs.

"_I am. But it'll help if you stayed still."_

"_I'll wet myself!" _He whined.

"_Then it'll be your fault, now stand still!" _The slayer said impatiently.

"_I need a wee!"_

"_Okay, that'll have to do. Get on the toilet then." _

"_You have to pick me up!"_

"_There. Happy?"_

"_Hold me on! I'm slipping!" _Spike screamed, rather high-pitched.

"_Spike? No, don't! Eww…"_

Anya smirked. "He peed on her."

"_You got us both wet! Come on, I still have one of your shirts, we'll change."_

There was silence for a while, followed by a scream, and footsteps coming down the stairs.

"No."

Anya laughed as a naked Spike ran down the stairs, followed by an exhausted looking Buffy.

"Come here and put this shirt on!" She commanded. _**Why can't he be a sweet, obeying child?** _She sighed. **_Why am I asking?_ **_**He's Spike.** _"Come on, Spike."

"NO! I don't want to wear a dress," He said, just as the door opened. "Make Dawn wear it!"

"It's not a dress, Spike. It's one of your shirts, now come here!"

"No." He turned and ran out of the front door, pushing past the visitors to do so.

Buffy groaned and looked up to see Angel and Wesley at the door with some people she didn't know.

"Spike?" Angel asked mildly.

"Spike? _The _Spike?" A black man asked.

A dark-haired girl looked confused. "Wait? Who's Spike?"

"Oh my god. That was Blondie Bear?"

"Harmony?" Giles said, incredulously, coming up behind Buffy.

The blonde Slayer sighed. "Look, I'll answer all your questions later, I need to catch Spike first. Angel, do you think you could track him?"

He nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

It's over! Read the next one to find out what happens!

REVIEW!


	3. The Wish

_**

* * *

Key.**_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 3- The Wish.

Using Angel's heightened sense of smell, they tracked Spike whom they eventually found curled up on a park bench, fast asleep.

Buffy looked down at the little boy and sighed. Bending over, she scooped him up in her arms and squeezed him.

"Buffy…" Spike mumbled, opening his eyes with a flutter of his lashes. After focusing on her face, he gave her a smile filled with tiny teeth. "Wuv you." He said, burrowing his head in the crook of her arm.

"Love you too." Buffy said softly, flattening the riot of curls on his head, which she kissed. She looked up to see everyone staring at her. "What?" She glared at them defensively. "He's really cute." Just then, he yawned. _**Oh my god. Cute cute cute cute cute! **_

Wesley gave Angel a sideways look as if saying she was crazy. Fred, the pretty brunette, came closer and studied Spike. "You know, he is cute. With the little hands… and the hair… Oh, can I hold him?" She held her arms out, and Buffy deposited the toddler in the other woman's arms. "He's so small."

"And naked." Xander pointed out. Fred lifted her head and looked at him.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"No! Keep him away. Euch. I'm not toughing naked-Spike."

Anya, however, went over and took him. "Oh, he's so precious? I wish he were mine." At that, Buffy took him again, giving the ex-vengeance demon a fierce protective look. _**Mine!** _She looked back down at him and her face softened.

Dawn looked at the faces of the men in the group and giggled. Noticing Angel's glower, she smirked. "Hey," she said to Buffy, brightly. "Do you think if he gets all old again, and you two have kids, they'd look like that?"

Buffy got a thoughtful look on her face, and Giles rolled his eyes. "Come on, it's cold out here."

When they got back to the house, Spike stirred again. "Buffy? Wiyam hungwy."

Buffy smiled at Spike's sleepy baby talk and took him to the kitchen.

When Dawn went in there, the little boy was eating yoghurt, with Buffy wiping his mouth.

"All done." Spike announced when he saw Dawn. Sliding off his chair, he took Dawn's hand. "Come, Dawnie. Play."

Charmed, Dawn let Spike lead her to the front room where he stopped in front of the cupboard that housed the games they played together when Spike was on babysitting duty. "What do you want to play?" She asked, lifting him up so that he could choose.

Without hesitation, he grabbed twister and set it in the middle of the front room floor.

"You play?" He asked, looking at everyone. All the girls immediately stood up.

Running over to them, Spike gave them some hugs, before turning to the men. "Angew play?"

"Yeah, okay. But not until you get dressed."

Spike looked down at himself. "Buffy!" He called.

"What?" She poked her head around the kitchen door.

"Clothes!" Buffy swung him onto her hip and carried him upstairs.

"No dress." Mini-Spike frowned at her, daring her to say otherwise.

"No dress." She agreed. Happily sucking on his thumb, he cuddled into her side, causing all the girls standing at the bottom of the stairs to 'ahhh'.

A few minutes later, they descended the stairs again, with Spike's face screwed up in distaste, obviously for what he was wearing.

"Nice ensemble." Xander smirked, eyeing the pink shorts and flowery top.

Buffy shrugged at Dawn. "All we had his size were the clothes from that life-sized doll dad bought for you when you were five." She put him on the floor.

Willow smiled in sympathy. "Don't worry, Spike. You look very manly."

Spike eyed her suspiciously, and plucked dubiously at the daisy-patterned top.

"Come on, Spike." Dawn said. "We moved all the furniture out of the way, and set the game out. Wesley's going to be spinner person."

"Everyone ready? The British former watcher asked before spinning. "Right foot, red," he announced the results. Immediately, Spike, Dawn, Buffy and Xander claimed the spots, knocking everyone else out of the game.

"I wanna spin, now." Anya demanded, seizing the spinner from Wesley. "Left hand, blue. Oh, this is so exciting! I'm rooting for Spike."

"Hey!" Xander protested from where he was bent double on the game board. "I'm your Fiancé!"

"I know. But Spike's cuter." Willow, Tara, Fred and Harmony were quick to back her up.

"Can we get back to the game?" Buffy asked, annoyed at the interruption.

"Oh, right." Anya reached out to spin, but Wesley had stolen it back off of her, causing her to sulk.

"Left foot, red." Xander and Spike both reached for the same spot, but Spike got there first.

"You're out, Xander." Tara told him.

"That's not fair, Spike's cheating. You're not supposed to be touching anything but the spots, but he's lying on the mat in a star shape with his feet and hands pointing towards the spots."

"He's too little to reach, Xander," Willow admonished, "you have to learn to make exceptions."

Xander sat down next to Anya and joined her in her sulking.

At about ten o'clock, and hours after Spike had won Twister and he should have been in bed, he bounded over to Willow, who was the only one still awake, and hugged her knee.

"You wanna know what I wish?" He asked her in a loud whisper.

"What do you wish?"

"That Mama was here. She sings to me."

"Really? Does she have a nice voice?"

Spike nodded his head vigorously up and down.

"It puts me to sleep."

Willow yawned, as worn out as everyone else after having to constantly entertain the bouncy two-year-old. "Then I wish she was here, too. Or we were wherever she is."

At that, there was a bang and a flash, which went unnoticed by the Wicca who had fallen asleep.

Spike looked around wide-eyed at all the people standing around his friends and him. He smiled in one direction and held out his arms. "Mama."

* * *

REVIEW! 


	4. The Past

_**

* * *

Key. **_

Sentences/ wordsthat are **bold,**and are in_ italics,_ are direct thoughts .

Random _italic _words in a sentence are emphasis.

"_Italics with speech marks"_ signify that what is being said within the speech marks is some distance away.

**Bold** is Onomatopoeia.

* * *

A/N- if you haven't realised by now, all my stories are Spuffy, and it will come- 

(eventually).

* * *

Disclaimer- look on another chapter- I'm too lazy to think of a new one! 

* * *

Chapter 4- The Past. 

The woman whom Spike had addressed walked towards him in shock. "William?" She bent and picked him up. "What are you wearing? And who are these people?" She looked at Buffy and the others on the floor, sleeping.

"Buffy! Wake up. Mornin'!" Buffy stirred at Spike's shouts.

"Spike? What do you want now?"

"Wake up."

Buffy rolled over and curled up. "No. You tired me out. I'm going back to sleep."

"Buffy!" Groaning, Buffy sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"What, Spike?" She froze as she noticed the crowd. "Oh." She focused on Spike in the arms of a middle-aged woman before waking up everyone else.

"Where are we?" Gunn asked, looking around.

Spike smiled. "London. My house, actuwy."

"Yours?" Dawn yawned. The little boy nodded.

"Come see my woom," he said, while wriggling from the woman's grasp. He motioned for Buffy to pick him up, then pointed in the direction of a staircase.

"William…" The women stepped forward. Buffy turned, still cradling Spike.

"'S okay, Mama. I go with Buffy." He patted Buffy on the head and waved at his mother.

"That's your mom?" Buffy smiled at her. "Pleased to meet you Mrs…"

"Thornton," she supplied. "Please call me Anne."

"Mrs Thornton. Anne. I'm Buffy Summers. This is my sister, Dawn, my… guardian, Rupert Giles, and my friends Alexander Harris, Anya Jenkins, Willow Rosenberg, Tara McClay, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce, er…"

"…Charles Gunn, Winifred Burkle, Connor Riley, Lorne Deathwok, Harmony Kendall, and I'm Liam O'Brian." Angel finished.

"You're Irish?" Mrs Thornton asked him.

Angel nodded. "I've lived in America for a long time, so the accent's gone."

"Oh. Pardon me for asking, but could you perhaps explain to me why Mr Deathwok is green?" Anne asked.

"Circus." Angel said hastily, knowing from his experiences of Victorian England, that demons were something they shouldn't discuss.

"Oh. Would you like refreshments?" Spike's mother asked, falling into the role of hostess.

"Yes. We'd like that." Buffy assured her, while disentangling Spike from where his fingers were wrapped around her hair.

Everyone's attention was drawn to the door when it opened and closed, several people having walked through.

"Halfrek!"

* * *

A/N- I know this is shorter than they have been later, and not a lot has happened in it 

but- keep reading, and please review- everyone who's reviewed- a big thank

you. Sorry I'm not answering individually, but I don't really have the time,

what with coursework and exams. If you want to ask me something, or tell me

something and you want me to reply- e-mail me. :)

P.S. I don't actually know Lorne's surname or if he even has one- feel free to correct me.


End file.
